


dancing underneath the stars

by Dutch_chick674



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: J-Squared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutch_chick674/pseuds/Dutch_chick674
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	dancing underneath the stars

Jensen sighs rearranging the flowers again. He had a busy day today, orders kept coming in. He always had it busy when someone got married or in this case when someone died. It was one of the down and up sides of being the only florist in the little town he lived in. He shakes his head, looking down at the last bath of lilies he was arranging. It was true for this town, these people were loyal to their traditions, lilies for funerals and white roses for weddings.  
It’s a sad destiny for such beautiful flowers to be associated with such sad events. But Jensen knows that traditions are traditions for a reason, and this town was very proud of being traditional.

He’ll keep the flowers in his cooling for when the funeral is, in three days. Jensen is softly humming to himself as he puts away the flowers. Jensen is in the cooling when he hears the bell ring, a sign that someone entered his shop.  
Jensen smiles when he looks at his watch. Every hear around this time Martin Cross comes into his shop to order a bouquet of roses for his wife. Every year, clock wise even if their anniversary wasn’t for another four months. Jensen had tried to explain to the man that ordering so far ahead of time wasn’t necessary, but Martin was, like every other man in this town a creature of habit. And so the man came into his shop every year for the ten years Jensen had owned the shop, even though Jensen knew the order by heart by now. 

“Hi martin, one bouquet of roses?” he asks as he comes walking back into the store.

Martin shakes his head, “No this year is special Jensen. Fifty years is a long time to be married, specially to someone as special as my Suze. I’m thinking fifty bouquets of roses, each for every year.”

Jensen writes down the order, shaking his head while smiling softly. Martin was really something else. Unlike all the other rough country men in this town. Sure he owned a farm would probably die rather than show any emotions, but it was clear that the man adored his wife. Jensen had a weak spot for the man. 

Ever since the man had tried to cheer him up when Jensen had to go to his school dance alone. Jensen had spend the weekend before walking around town pouting at everything and everyone as his class mates were picking out clothes. Martin had noticed the young Jensen and the sad look he was supporting. He has given Jensen some of the cookies his wife baked and talked to him all afternoon, so that Jensen didn’t have to watch his class mates have fun. The man had pulled him aside when Jensen was getting ready to leave and he told Jensen that he would grow up to be a handsome young man. And that he should take the green shirt his wife had gotten for their son, it looked better on Jensen anyway. It matched Jensen eyes, which where the color of the moss in his pond.  
Jensen, being the adolescent he was back then, was immensely insulted by the well meant compliment the man had given him and stormed home. He wore the shirt to the dance though. 

“Are those for Paladecki’s funeral,” Martin asks nodding at the lilies Jensen had been arranging just moments earlier. 

Jensen nods.

“He was a good guy,” Martin says, “Same he died and so soon too.”

Considering Mr. Padalecki was ninety-three Jensen doesn’t think it is too soon, but maybe if he was seventy-eight like Martin he would consider ninety three soon too. Martin nods considering the conversation done and thus leaves, probably not wanting to be away from his farm too long. He grumbles a goodbye to Jensen as he leaves the shop.

Jensen smiles to himself writing down the order. He still had some roses in his greenhouse, they would be full grown by the time Martin needed them. He might need to order out though. He’ll have to look after he’s put the rest of the lilies in the cooler. Jensen turns to get another batch of lilies to put in the cooler, when he hears the door to his shop open again before the bell ringing. 

“Martin, I promise the order will be ready in four months, I’ll even deliver them myself,” Jensen says putting down the flowers again.

He hear sneakers squeaking to a halt on his floor, realizing it was not Martin coming back. Martin didn’t wear sneakers. Jensen turns around with the polite smile he always reserved for strangers. 

“I’m sorry, I thought,” Jensen starts his apology only to stop it when he sees the man standing in his shop.

The first thing Jensen sees are the sneakers he heard, tan legs khaki shorts white thank top to reveal tan muscles arms. 

“Jared?” Jensen asks in amazement. 

The man smiles at him a big dimpled smile, shaking his brown hair out of his eyes. The man looked like he didn’t have a care in the world. And Jensen just stares at the man is shock.  
Of course Jensen expected Jared to come back for his grandfathers funeral . He was one of the only family members the old man still had. Even though Jensen thinks the towns people were more of a family to Mr. Padalecki than Jared ever was. Jensen doesn’t remember Jared visiting his grandfather once since he left for college nine years ago. Jensen scowls at his own thoughts. It wasn’t up to him to judge Jared, Jensen was sure others did that enough.

“O my god, Jenny? What are you doing here? I didn’t know you came back.”

Jensen scowls at his old nickname, he always hated it when his classmates called him that. Indicating he was a girl because of his looks. He frowns focusing on cleaning his counter. Normally he wouldn’t do this while a customer was in his store, he knew it was rude. But with Jared he didn’t care, the man would probably never come into his store again.

“I never left,” he grumbles. 

“You didn’t? Jen with your grades you could have gone anywhere. Colleges must have been fighting for you.” Jared says and when Jensen looks up the man is staring at him in amazement.

Jared was right, Jensen had his pick out of numerous colleges , but after his mom got sick Jensen decided to stay and help his dad out. When things were better with his mom Jensen felt like his chance had passed. And so he stayed, opening his own flower shop.

“Although I have to say,” Jared says walking further into his store so that he’s standing close to the counter, “this suits you.”

Jensen feels himself bristle at that another stab at how feminine he was, something’s never changed. Sure Jensen never went to the big city, honestly never really felt the need to. And he’s content living here. The town was a bit small minded and it wasn’t easy being the only gay guy in town. But despite that, he still feels a bit insulted by Jared’s suggestion he belongs in this town. Even if he kind of does. 

“Yeah,” Jensen asks unable to keep the hostility out of his voice. 

Jared nods smiling . “yeah you always liked flowers.” 

Jensen startles at that. Despite the fact that Jensen and Jared had many run in back in high school, he and Jared didn’t run in the same social circles. He doesn’t know how Jared would have know this.

Jared seems to sense Jensen’s confusion and says, “You always got off the bus before me remember? And when I used to look out of the back window, you would always stop at Mrs. Morris’s garden to smell the roses.”

Jensen stares at Jared in surprise. He never noticed Jared watching him, never expect the man to watch him. Knowing Jared he was just looking to find another way to torment Jensen.

“It used to infuriate me. You were always such a butch boy. I thought Jensen Ackles had no time for nonsense. But every day after school you had time to smell the roses,” Jared continues, not noticing Jensen’s confusion or not caring.

Jensen doesn’t know how to react to that, so he just stares at Jared. The other man however just winks at him before jumping to sit on the counter.

“Man it has been a long time,” Jared says, “we should get together when I’m in town, you know catch up.”

Jensen shakes his head, like that is going to happen. Jared was just saying this to be polite. 

“I’m sorry about your grandfather.” Jensen says, remembering his own manners.

Jared gives Jensen a small smile, “Yeah, it was his time,” he says

Jensen nods, excusing himself to put the rest of the lilies in the cooler, the heat might spoil them if they stayed out much longer. When he returns Jared makes a face.

“Awful flowers, aren’t they?” he says scrunching up his nose, “Do you have any daisies?” he asks as if he just remembered that’s what he came in for.

Jensen nods, he had a whole greenhouse full of them. Beautiful flowers, if not a bit simple, Jensen usually used them for filling. 

“Send them with those ugly flowers,” Jared says hopping of the counter, “every single daisy you have. Preferably yellow.”

Jensen frowns. Sending daisies to a funeral, how disrespectful.

***

The next couple of days are busy days for Jensen. He puts the final touches on the flowers for the funerals. And he calls out the order of extra roses for Martin, just like he thought he didn’t have enough in his greenhouse. He thought it was a shame, own grown was always better. The flowers that needed to be delivered always spend too much time in the cooling.

Also the woman from the town came by for their weekly bouquets. 

“quite a weather huh?” Mrs. Baker says when she comes into his shop.

Jensen nods squinting as he looks outside. It was hot for the time of the year, abnormally so. And the town hadn’t seen any rain for most of this summer. The crops were slowly withering and farming being the main income, it was the talk of the town.

“Yeah the sun just won’t stop shining,” Jensen says.

“At least it’s good for your flowers huh?” Mrs. Baker says smiling at him.

Jensen nods, doesn’t tell her most of it is grown in a greenhouse. The heat and sun are actually bad for the flowers, drying them out. 

“Hey Jensen, Mrs. Baker,” Mrs. Johns says as she walks into the shop. 

Jensen smiles as the two woman begin talking immediately. His store was kind of the gossip corner of this town, even if Jensen refuses the join in such things. He thought of maybe putting a small coffee corner in his store, but decided against it. He wouldn’t get anything done if he did, with all the woman in this town looking for a place to talk. 

“Did you hear Jensen honey?” Mrs. Baker says pulling Jensen from his thoughts, “Jared is back in town.”

Jensen nods, doesn’t want to tell the woman he saw the man himself. That would only feed the gossipers.

“Yeah, the man looked good considering, LA must have done him good,” Mrs. Johns jumps in and Jensen scowls.

He hates to admit it even to himself that Jared did look good. Jared had always looked good. Even when he tormented Jensen in high school, Jensen always had this little crush on him. It wasn’t like Jensen could control his emotions, even if he didn’t want to fall for the other man. Luckily Jared nipped that in the butt when he continuously teased little Jenny.

“I heard that he went there, what did he do?”

“He was a doctor, still is took time off from the clinic he is working for. I heard he’s planning on staying a while, maybe even until Martins anniversary. ” Mrs. Johns answers Mrs. Baker holding up her name as the towns gossip queen. 

“Come on lady’s we all know this is none of our business,” Jensen says smiling softly, “now what was it Mrs. Baker?”

“Oh Jensen you make something, you know what I like in my home. As long as it smells nice.”

Jensen looks at Mrs. Johns raising his eyebrow.

“Oh nothing for me Jensen sweetie, I just came in to have a little talk with Mrs. Baker,” she says rushing out his store, knowing she reached the end of Jensen’s hospitality. 

Mrs. Baker smiles, “maybe it might do this town good, some fresh blood.” She says as Jensen prepares her bouquet of dandelions. 

He politely doesn’t comment on the fact that Jared isn’t really fresh blood. 

“Might do you some good too,” she adds, “being with someone your age, and old class mate even.”

Jensen just nods, he knows better than to comment on that. Being a gay man in this town was hard enough without people gossiping about him and his old ‘class mate’.

***

 

On the day of the funeral Jensen wakes up with a smile on his face. He knows that it isn’t the day for a smile, but he can’t help himself. He wakes up to the smell of fresh flowers, the daisies he cut down yesterday. That’s what he loved about living above his shop. His house always smelled like the things he loved the most, flowers.  
It was almost a shame they cooled the flowers to keep them fresh, they lost their smell when you did that. That’s why Jensen loved flowers grown in s garden. Like the roses Jared mentioned in Mrs. Morris’s garden. 

Jensen frowns when he gets dressed, normally he would just put on his overalls and work in his shop. Jensen liked the plainness of them. Even when he wasn’t working Jensen preferred wearing old worn jeans. Today, however, he had to get dressed at his best to show his final respect to Mr. Padalecki.  
He decided to close his shop for the day and spend the rest of the day with his parents.

When Jensen is dressed he sighs, he had to be at the funeral home early to make the final delivery of flowers. Jensen had brought most of the lilies yesterday, but he waited to cut down the daisies until the last moment. Just because he didn’t think the flowers belonged on a funeral didn’t mean he wasn’t going to deliver the best. 

After he’s done his sits down for the service, his mother and father joining him. 

Jared’s absence at his grandfather’s funeral is very noticeable. The daisies he ordered, however, are hard to miss, the yellow among the white. No-one comments on them and no-one seems to notice that Jared isn’t there. He grumbles at that, he always feels that his actions are watched closely.

“Are you okay honey?” his mom asks, placing a small delicate hand on his arm. 

“Jared isn’t here,” he says instead of answering her question.

“Yeah, poor boy,” his mom says eyes shining with pity.

Jensen is kind of shocked. In a small town like this it was usually the gossip of the day when you did something that was considered rude. Jensen was frowned at for weeks after he came out. His mom was so casual about the fact that Jared didn’t even come to show his respects at his own grandfather’s funeral. 

“He came into my shop yesterday,” Jensen says.

His mom looks at him in surprise, “Oh yeah you he was in your class wasn’t he.”

Jensen nods, “Yeah we talked a bit he orders those,” he says nodding to the yellow flowers.

His mom laughs, “That’s just so like him.”

Jensen shakes his head, looking down at his mother He always feels abnormally big next to his mother. She had always been a fragile woman and after her illness she never regained the weight she lost, making her look smaller. She looked pale with her black hair framing her face, like a porcelain doll. 

“It’s good that Jared has you to talk to. He needs someone right now,” his mother says, walking away to meet his father outside.

Jensen snorts. Yeah, sure, Jared needed someone right now. He didn’t seem that sad when he came into his store the day before. But his mother always sees the best in everyone; he wasn’t going to be the one to burst her bubble. 

He goes follows his parents after the funeral to have his weekly lunch with them. He used to enjoy spending time with his mom, but lately Jensen had come to see it as an obligation. But he knew his mother always look forward to his weekly visit so he kept coming back.

“So I’m guessing you’ve been busy,” his mom says as she pulls out everything she made for lunch before the funeral.

“Yeah, you know how it is, mom,” Jensen says helping her set the table.

His mom nods looking at him seriously, “Yeah Jensen, just make sure you’re not working too hard okay? Maybe you can spend some time with Jared now that he’s back in town. You know reminisce a little bit.”

Jensen knows his mom feels guilty about the fact that her sickness prevented Jensen from leaving. Jensen never saw it that way, he didn’t think he was cut out for college. Besides he liked his live the way it was. Only sometimes he wished it wasn’t this lonely, but it wasn’t his mothers fault that Jensen hadn’t met anyone yet. 

“I don’t think so,” Jensen says frowning at his mother.

He never told her about the troubles he had in high school, she didn’t know he hadn’t gotten along with his class mates. Not that he was really tormented, but being an outsider made it difficult for him sometimes. And then there was the ruining of his name, by making it sound like a girl’s name. Jensen hated his high school years with passion.

“We’re going to try to convince him to stay in this town,” his mom says.

“I doubt you’ll succeed. He loves the big city mom, he never once came back here since he left.”

Jensen mother frowns at him, “That’s not true, Jared came back every Sunday.”

“Well I never saw him.”

“He visited his grandfather ever Sunday. I know because the old man was proud of that, made sure everyone in town knew.”

Jensen is again amazed by how much his mother actually knows. Also by the fact that Jared came to this town every week. Jensen figures it must have been hard, especially when Jared was still in school. Must have been brutal on his social calendar.

“All I’m saying is that you shouldn’t judge by its cover,” his mom says before she continues talking about the weather.

***

When Jensen gets home he doesn’t even bother opening his store for a few more hours. He decided to enjoy some of his free time, reading a book and generally relaxing.  
Jensen is sleeping when he hears a noise coming from his store. He gets out of his bed in a rush, getting the baseball bat from his closet. He wasn’t going to let anyone rob him. He’s on the stairs when he hears a very familiar voice shouting his name.

“Jensen! Jenny, come on, open up, Jen!”

Jensen drops the bat and rushes downstairs to open his door. When he does he sees Jared, leaning on his doorpost, hand raised mid-knock. 

“Jensen,” he shouts again, even though Jensen had already opened the door.

“Hush,” Jensen says, opening his door wider, “What are you doing here?”

“Visiting an old friend, Jensen! Let me in, Jensen!”

Jensen considers closing his door and letting Jared rant outside, they were never friends. The man was obviously drunk and people would talk if Jensen let him in. He still opens his door wider, letting the man enter his room. 

“Jensen!” Jared says, almost crushing Jensen in his attempt to hug the man, “My old friend, Jensen!”

Jensen nods, pushing Jared off him. He leads Jared upstairs to his living room. He’s halfway up the stairs when Jared starts talking.

“My God! You might as well be wearing nothing,” Jared gasps.

Jensen realizes that he’s wearing tight boxer shorts. And that Jared could probably see every detail of his ass, and as he turned around, probably his cock too. When he reaches the top of the stairs Jensen rushes to his bedroom to put on more clothes. Jared can find his own way around this apartment. When he gets back Jared is on his couch, eyes drooping.

“I liked the other clothes better,” Jared says as Jensen sits down next to him.

“What are you doing here, Jared?” he asks, ignoring Jared’s remark, but unable to hide the blush on his face.

“I told you, Jen. I’m just visiting my old friend, Jenny,” Jared says, leaning close to Jensen.

Jensen pushes him away, flinching at the old nickname.

Jared leans forward, hand brushing Jensen’s arms, “Jensen Ackles, did you know I was always obsessed with you?”

Yes, Jensen did. Jared made that perfectly clear by making fun of him every single day. And on graduation, when Jensen was finally getting away from it all he pulled his cruelest joke. 

Jared leans forward, brushing his thumb over Jensen’s lower lip. Looking at him with a glaze in his eyes.

“God, these always used to make me crazy. You always hide them, you know? Pull them into your mouth, but when you’re completely relaxed like when Mr. Bell told us one of his stories in class, they fold out. Like the flowers you love so much they bloom.,.like now” Jared whispers, making Jensen wonder just how drunk the other man really is.

Jared leans forward, replacing his thumb with his lips on Jensen’s. At first Jared kisses him softly, just lips on lips, and Jensen groans at the sensation. His tongue teases Jensen’s mouth open and Jensen softly moans at the feeling of Jared’s tongue massaging his own. Jared pulls back, looking at the other man, breathing deeply.

Your eyes,” Jared breathes, stroking Jensen’s cheekbone, “they’re the color of spring.”

No, Jensen thinks, they are the color of the moss in Martin’s pond - that snaps him out of the fog he was in. 

He pulls away, slapping Jared hard across his cheek. 

Jared is staring at him in amazement, rubbing his cheek. 

“Now Jensen, why would you do that?” Jared asks.

Jensen pulls his hand back to strike again but Jared catches him with such speed that Jensen starts to wonder again just how drunk the man really was. He pulls Jensen close, breathing into his face.

“I let you hit me once Jensen, I won’t let you get away with it a second time.” He whispers.

Jensen swallows at having Jared so close to him. He hated the effect the other man had on him. That moment Jared eyes droop and when he opens them he has to refocus. Now there is no doubt in Jensen’s mind that Jared is really drunk, maybe he can forgive the man for kissing him. This time.

“God, Jensen, you have any idea how crazy you made me? Still make me. when I saw you in your shop the other day…” Jared says, stroking across Jensen’s jaw.

Jensen closes his eyes one moment before moving away from the touch, “I eh, I’m going to get you a cup of coffee,” he says, stumbling towards the kitchen. 

In the kitchen Jensen leans against the counter, telling himself to breathe in and out. He needed to calm his nerves. He was a grown man; people like Jared Padalecki shouldn’t affect him anymore. God, the other man made him feel like a struggling teenager again. All those years ago Jared was always tormenting him. Always calling him girl’s names and distracting him during class. Hell, he always made sure other people were laughing at Jensen’s expense. The worst one of all time was when he kissed Jensen. Normally he wouldn’t have gotten close enough but Jensen was having a hard time and he hadn’t even noticed Jared. The other man was on him, kissing him before Jensen really realized what was happening. And Jensen had to admit, just like now, Jared was a good kisser. Jared was the hottest boy in school; Jensen had a little boy crush on him even if he made fun of Jensen all the time. 

The kiss felt kind of like Jensen’s victory lap. That was until Jared pulled away, whispering that he knew he could do this with Jensen. Even if his friends told him he was delusional, Jared always knew Jensen was hot for him. Jensen had gotten furious after that, kicked the boy in his nuts, screaming at him for putting his filthy mouth on Jensen. He felt a little sad that Jared had played him like that. But that was just what the other man did every time Jensen let him close enough.

God! Why Jensen even thought this time would be different. He needed to get a grip on himself, and kick Jared the fuck out.

Having made up his mind Jensen walked back into his living room, only to find Jared sleeping on his couch. The other man looked almost innocent, lying there like that. Jensen closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The man could find his own way out when he woke up, Jensen was going to bed. 

***

When Jensen wakes up the next day Jared is gone, the only evidence the man was ever in his house is the coffee cup on the table. Jensen slowly moves downstairs to open up his shop, deciding to forget all about Jared today. Hoping the other mans would be to ashamed to show his face in his shop again.

It works until he moves to turn the open/closed sign; Jared’s red Porsche is parked in the parking lot in front of his store. Jensen walks out of his store, fuming, but Jared is no were to be seen. Jensen growls to himself as he grabs his broom to sweep his store. He was going to kill the other man.

Jared comes into his store a little after noon. Jensen scowls at him the moment he smiles at him. Then he sees it, a big blue mark on Jared’s cheek. He gasps, reaching out to touch it before he can think better of it. 

“Did I do that?” Jensen asks when Jared grabs his wrist to stop him from touching.

Jared smiles at him. “Don’t let me fool you, baby, you have a mean right hook,” he says, dropping Jensen’s hand, “but this was my own mistake. I underestimated how drunk I still was when I left your apartment, walking right into the door.”

Jensen can’t help but giggle a bit at that and Jared’s smile grows bigger.

“Happy to see my pain amuses you,” Jared says, jumping on Jensen’s counter again.

It seemed that he was going to make that a habit. Jensen’s smile disappears the moment he catches a glimpse of red from Jared’s car.

“Your car is in front of my store,” Jensen says lamely.

“So it seems.”

“Please remove it,” Jensen says already feeling Jared getting on his nerves.

People would start talking, that was just what Jensen needed right now. Sure, Jared doesn’t mind because he would be gone in a few days after he’d finished his business here. But it would leave Jensen to deal with the looks and the gossip that would surely arise from this. God, Jensen would go to his grave known as the fling Jared Padalecki had.

“Why would I?” Jared questions, “At my granddad’s farm it would only get dirty.”

Jensen smirked at him, thinking, ‘that, my boy, is exactly why you don’t belong here. You’re supposed to get dirty in the country, with all the dust and sand flying around’. And surely Jensen must have imagined the pain in Jared’s eyes when he mentions his granddad. 

“Jared, people will start to talk!” Jensen says, walking behind the counter in search of something to do, “I can imagine what their saying right now.”

“So let them,” Jared says with a shrug, letting himself slide off the counter next to Jensen.

Jensen was just about to start shouting at him when Mrs. Johns, the biggest gossip in town, comes walking in. Jensen sighs, just what he needed right now.

“Hi Jensen, I was thinking,” the older woman starts until she sees Jared, “Oh, hi Jared, I thought I saw your car out front.”

“Yes it is, ma’am. I spent the night with Jensen” Jared says with a smile and Jensen can feel his blood boil. 

Mrs. Johns leaves him her weekly order of flowers and Jensen turns around to get them from the cooler with a huff. However, from the cooler he can hear Jared talking to Mrs. Johns.

“Don’t mind him. We were just having an argument, like most lovers have sometimes.”

Jensen rushes back to the front of the store, glaring at Jared but doesn’t comment. Lord knows it would only feed the rumors, and that was the last thing Jensen wanted.

“Jared, honey, what happened to your face?” Mrs. Johns says when Jared turns to face her completely.

Jared shrugs, “Jensen can have a bit of a temper sometimes.”

By the time Mrs. Johns leaves the shop with her flowers Jensen is fuming.

“Liar, you just told me I didn’t hit you that hard!”

“On the contrary you hit me quite hard. True, you didn’t cause a bruise. “

“Then you’re a liar!” Jensen shouts, looking around for something to throw at Jared.

“No, I’m not, I just happened to mention your temper when she asked that question. And you shouting at me just proves my point by the way.”

“You told her you slept with me!”

Jensen feels his cheeks burn, knowing he must be red all over. He is just so angry with Jared. God, he’s never been this angry in his whole life with anybody. It was like the man knew how to push Jensen’s buttons.

“No, I didn’t. I told her I’d spent the night, and considering it was dawn when I left, that is true.” Jared says, matter of factly, a big smirk on his face.

“You asshole, you told her we were lovers.” Jensen says, getting hold of a vase, throwing it in Jared’s direction.

The other man ducked to avoid it, “No, I said we had a fight like lovers do. Which is true. Lovers sometimes fight.”

Jensen just glared at him, unable to talk without cursing the other man. Jared takes a few steps further away from Jensen, moving himself towards the door with his hands up in defeat.

“I can see I’m not wanted here so I’ll go,” Jared says and Jensen lets out a small breath of relief, “but don’t worry, babe, I’ll be back.

Jensen throws another vase at him, shouting, “Don’t bother,” adding even louder after Jared had already left the store, “And take that fucking car away from my shop window!”

When the door slams closed Jensen takes a few deep collective breaths and when he feels calm enough he gets a broom to wipe up the shards of the two vases he destroyed in his rage. Why did he let that man get under his skin, making him lose his calm?

***

 

True to his words Jared showed up at Jensen’s shop the next day with a big smile on his face. 

“So, Jenny, have you forgiven me yet?” he asks and Jensen scowls, “I was going to buy you a big bouquet of flowers but then I thought, why bother. You have all the flowers you might want right here.”

“Don’t call me that,” Jensen snarls, feeling the old hurt of being bullied rise up. 

The moment Jared sees the look on Jensen’s face he stops smiling. He walks over to Jensen’s counter with serious eyes, the mocking joy that was usually in them gone. 

“Jesus, Jen, it is just a nickname.” he says, placing his hand on top of Jensen’s.

Jensen looks down at their hands. Jared’s big and tan ones tops of his own pale ones. It seems to almost mock him; Jared’s hands looked like they belonged on a farm while Jensen’s… Well, Jensen’s hands just seemed small compared to Jared’s. He swallows when he forces himself to give Jared a cold hard glare.

“Well, I don’t like it.” Jensen says. He can’t help the hurt that creeps into his voice.

Jared frowns, “I didn’t mean for it to hurt you. Never Jen, not even when we were little. It was more of a pet name, if anything. If you don’t like it I won’t ever call you that again.”

Jensen just looks at the other man in amazement. He always thought Jared had been part of the group that teased him, but the other man seemed really serious when he said he never meant to hurt Jensen. Maybe Jensen had been wrong about Jared. Then Jensen remembers what Jared did on his graduation, deciding that no Jared was unusually cruel. 

“Guess we’ll have to make up another pet name for you then, huh? I always liked ‘babe’, plain and simple or maybe ‘baby’.”

Jensen rushes to pull his hand away from Jensen and scowl at the man. He never took anything seriously. How the hell he had ever become a doctor Jensen didn’t know, but from the rumors in this town that’s what he was. Probably one of those Beverly Hills’ doctors, Jensen thinks smugly.

“You didn’t take away your car,” Jensen simply states instead of answering him.

Jared turns around to look at the monstrosity through Jensen’s window. Jensen can see a small proud smile on his lips.

“No, I didn’t.”

“I’ll call the sheriff, ask him to tow it.”

‘No need, I asked him the other day if it was okay to park here. Told him it was easier for me and that you could watch my baby. He winked at me and told me it was okay.”

Great! That was just what Jensen needed. More people thinking there was more between him and Jared than hate. Everyone was probably excited that Jensen, practically the town’s spinster, even at the age of twenty-eight was finally getting some. Hell, people were probably cheering Jared on for finally getting Jensen out of his closet again. Well, thank you very much - that was not what was going on here. And Jensen was going to make that very clear.

“Fine,” Jensen says, pushing Jared out of the door just as Mrs. Chuck comes in for her order, “Get out of here,” Jensen growls at Jared before turning to Mrs. Chuck with a big smile on his face.

“Lover’s quarrel, huh?” Mrs. Chuck says knowingly, “Well, you’re right, hon. Don’t let him walk all over you, like he does with those twinks he meets at the hospital he works at.”

Jensen just growls again before handing Mrs. Chuck the bouquet he made earlier this morning. Like clockwork, every single person in this town would be talking about him, Jensen thinks.

There was just no way to win this. People thought he was dating Jared, no matter what he did. Jensen was already hating this week, and it was only Monday.

***

By the ending of the week Jensen is scowling at everything and everyone. The whole week people had been coming into his shop, not to buy anything. No they wanted to know how Jensen was doing and if there was anything new going on in his live. He could tell Mrs. Johns had been doing plenty of talking. 

Jensen could deny what he wanted, everyone just smiled at him with a small knowing smile. Like they knew what was going on. They would be so disappointed if they knew the truth about him and Jared. No the only feelings that he had for Jared involved the words deep and hatred.

Jared Porsche stayed in front of his store also, feeding the rumors even more. Jensen knew it looked like Jared was spending every night at his place. Truth was Jared hadn’t paid any nightly visits to Jensen since the night after Mr. Paladecki’s funeral. And if Jensen was honest with himself he found himself touching his lips, wondering what it would have been like if he hadn’t stopped Jared. Then getting angry with himself for even thinking about it. Jensen took all his frustration out on his store, the shop never had been cleaner. 

Despite not showing up in the night, Jared did come to Jensen’s shop every day. Some days he would tell Jensen about his life in the city. The work he did at the hospital and the rich ladies that would try to hit on him. 

“Too bad for them I’m gay huh?” Jared had said with a crooked smile after that story.

Other days he would ask about Jensen or this town. Sometimes Jensen answered, other times he refused. He liked to think it kept Jared on his toes, Jensen thought it was kind of fun.

“So, Jensen,” Jared says, walking into the shop right after Jensen has unlocked the door.

Jensen scowls at him but Jared just smiles. 

“Why didn’t you go to college?” Jared asks, taking his place on Jensen’s counter again. 

Jensen looks at him with raised eyebrows, sipping his coffee. He wonders what had caused the other man to be this curious. 

“Well, you told me you didn’t, but you never told me why. So I asked around and learned that your mom got sick, senior year.”

Jensen nods, walking back upstairs to get another cup of coffee, thinks that he should take two just in case Jared wants some too. When he comes back down Jared is sweeping the floor, a thing Jensen always does when he opens his shop. 

“She got meningitis,” Jensen says, leaning against the counter. 

It was a hard thing for him to talk about; it wasn’t the happiest time of his life. He also never had to tell the story before, all the people in the town just kind of knew. Hell, they tried to help out most of the time.

“Yeah I heard, nasty disease, especially back then. Medicine is much more advanced right now.”

Jensen nods, “Didn’t do much good back then, was touch and go for awhile. God, my dad was so desperate. And I was worried. I couldn’t leave, you know? Not at a time like that,” Jensen says, wondering why he was even telling Jared this, he wasn’t supposed to like the guy.

But Jared was the first one to actually ask Jensen about college and why he didn’t go. And while Jared had asked around and learned the reason, he still wanted to hear what Jensen had to say. It made him feel special.

“Yeah, but after she got better,” Jared asks, “you still could have gone anywhere you wanted.”

Jensen considers this, he never thought about it really.

“I like it here. The shop was for sale. I bought the shop and never thought any further than that.”

Jared nods, and Jensen expects him to scoff or maybe look down on the fact that Jensen never got a higher education.

“And you do your own bookkeeping? Make sure the orders are filled and the taxes are paid?” he asks in amazement.

Jensen nods, smiling a little bit. Jared keeps surprising him. Even if he did still think the other man had an ego too big for to fit into this small town.

“Wow, Jen, that’s just…wow. You’re awesome,” he says, finishing his coffee, “I have to do some business today. But I will be back tomorrow,” he says before waving Jensen goodbye and walking out of the door.

Jensen looks after him with his coffee mug in his hand, wondering why he thought there was something missing in that goodbye. 

***

Jensen goes to visit his mother the next day. He is worried about his dad. The rain stayed away and all the crops were slowly drying out in the heat. Jensen knows that if they don’t get rain soon the crops will be destroyed and farmers would be very close to bankruptcy. Not to mention the danger of big fires. It was the talk of the town these days. It also what he’s discussing with his mother in her kitchen, drinking coffee.

“How is dad doing?” he asked after they’ve talked about every other farmer in town.

His mother shrugs, “You know how your dad is; he doesn’t want to show his emotions. But I know he’s worried.” 

Jensen nods, “For the sake of this town, I hope we get rain soon,” he says.

His mother looks at him for a long time before speaking, “So how is Jared doing? I heard he was still in town.”

“We’re not dating,” is the first thing Jensen says, painfully aware that that is the other talk of the town, next to the lack of rain.

“I know, honey. You don’t have to sound so offended!” his mother says.

Jensen scowls, “I don’t want to be associated with him. He has snubbed this town for over ten years.”

His mother slaps him on the back of his head, “Don’t judge people Jensen! He came back every month to visit his grandfather. Making more sure of this after his grandmother died.”

Jensen is taken aback by this information, “but I never saw him?”

Maybe Jared didn’t think it was any of our business. Maybe he didn’t care what everyone thought,” his mother sighs, “unlike you.”

Jensen blushes in shame, he had been very busy worrying about what people thought about him. It was why he was fighting with Jared most of the time, because Jared was ruining Jensen’s good name in town.

Jensen shakes his head; that is not what is expected of him. He doesn’t want anymore rumors about him. Also he had a business to run; he couldn’t run off with every handsome man that crossed his path. And yes, Jensen was very aware that Jared was handsome. 

“Maybe you could go to the city with Jared for a few days, the man needs to get back someday,” his mom says, “I could look after the store for you.”

“I’ll think about it,” he says, just to make his mother happy.

He had no desire to go to the city. He wanted to stay in town just in case something happened. With the weather being the way it was and the danger of fire. Jensen knows he probably wouldn’t be able to do a lot, if something should happen. But he just felt more reassured by just being here. 

 

Later that afternoon when Jensen gets back to his shop he finds Jared waiting for him at the door. 

“You know, closing your shop like that is bad for business,” Jared says.

Jensen just opens the door to the shop, not even looking at Jared. He has decided that he would ignore the other man from now on. Because when his mom said Jared would be leaving soon Jensen felt a pang of pain at the thought. He was growing close to Jared even if he didn’t want to. And the other man was wearing him down by acting nicely and paying him daily visits. Jensen thought that ignoring Jared would be the best choice in this case. Maybe Jared would grow bored and finally leave him alone. 

“Jensen?” Jared asks, following Jensen into the shop.

Jensen just turns on the lights and walks to his counter, he had an order to get ready. He walks into the cooler to get the flowers he needed. Jared was sitting on his workbench when he got back. 

“You’re ignoring me now, Jensen?”

Jensen growls unintentionally, he couldn’t work if Jared didn’t move. But still he was determined to ignore Jared’s existence. He just puts down the flowers and starts cleaning his shop, sweeping the floor. 

Jared continues talking about the weather and his clinic in the city and Jensen wants to ask why the fuck he wasn’t going back there, but he refrains from talking. He’s about to sweep the dirt from his shop outside, maybe hoping to get some on Jared’s car when Jared gets off the work bench. He stands in front of Jensen, grabbing his wrist. 

“Don’t ignore me, Jensen,” he whispers, his face close to Jensen’s.

Jensen swallows, feeling his body react to Jared’s closeness. He wasn’t made of stone; he could see and feel how attractive Jared was. And the fact that he could easily overpower Jensen, that he was bigger and stronger made him even hotter. But they were Jensen’s basic instincts and he prided himself that he had the brain to ignore those instincts. 

Jared smirks, like he knows what Jensen is feeling, as a small shiver goes through Jensen’s body from the heat of Jared’s hand closed around his wrist. 

“You’ll miss me, Jensen,” Jared whispers, closing in on him, “you’ll lay in your virgin bed at night and wish I was there. Jensen, you’ll miss me when I’m gone.” Jensen feels the words ghosting over his lips. 

He can almost feel the moisture of Jared lips against his own. He closes his eyes, getting ready for the kiss that is inevitably coming. Just as he steadies himself, taking a deep breath, he hears sirens going off. For one moment he thinks they are in his head, for letting Jared get this close, but when he opens his eyes Jared is gone, the other man already outside. Jensen rushes to follow him, sirens blaring, indicating there is a fire. 

“A fire?” Jared asks, looking at Jensen.

Jensen nods, looking at the sky to see if he can find smoke. There isn’t any but that doesn’t mean anything. He feels panic growing in his chest, a fire with this weather could destroy the whole town. He’s just thinking that when he sees the fire truck rush by.

“Where is the fire?” Jared shouts at one of the men.

“A few towns over, we’re going there to assist.” The man at the back of the truck shouts back.

Jensen feels the worry settle down a bit as he watches the fire truck drive off in the distance. Still, it was awful; those men were going to risk their lives to save something that was probably beyond saving. Jensen looks around to see that everybody had come out of their house or shop to see what was going on. Worry is on the faces of everyone there, an eerie silence over the town. This was a really close reminder of just how much trouble they were in.

***

Jensen tells himself he isn’t waiting for Jared to come into his shop the next day. Sure he look at his watch and frowns when he sees the time. Normally Jared would have stopped by already, if only to say he wasn’t coming in today. Jensen knows Jared had been helping out old doctor Kane by taking over some of his cases. Jared told him it was the least he could do for his home town. And that he had nothing better to do as he waited for everything to be settled concerning his inheritance. Jared comes walking into Jensen’s shop just when Jensen is frowning at his watch again. He has a big smile on his face as he greets Jensen.

“I know what we should do,” He says, sitting on Jensen’s counter.

“Put a chair in here, so you would quit sitting on my counter?” Jensen asks, mildly amused.

Jared looks at him in shock before laughing, almost falling off said counter in the process. Jensen just looks at him, eyebrow raised, a small smile on his lips.

“Fuck, Jensen, you made a joke!” Jared says, holding the counter for support.

“Don’t curse,” Jensen says, moving around his shop to start making another bouquet. 

“Only you,” Jared says with affection in his voice, “but seriously, Jen, we should give a summer dancing party.”

Jensen glares at Jared, “Seriously Jared, everybody is worried about their jobs, their livelihood that is about to be destroyed by the heat and you want to give a party? Are you insane?” 

Jared just smiles at Jensen, hugging him briefly, letting go before Jensen can react. 

“Come on, Jen, I need a distraction. We need a distraction. Our ancestors used to do this all the time. It would be a good thing,” Jared says.

Jensen shrugs, “You do what you want, Jared. I can’t stop you. You’ve shown that already, once you’ve got your mind set on something you get it no matter what.”

Jared’s smile falters a bit, “That’s not true for everything,” he says mysteriously, before walking over to Jensen’s counter. 

“I think we should do it,” he says, bending over a piece of paper, “I’m going to spread the word. Maybe we could get some townspeople to help with the posters, invite other towns. Charge for the tickets, give the profit to the fire department.”

Jensen considers this, and despite the bad timing it was a good idea. Jensen doubted however, that with the way things were now that people would help, most of them wanted to be with their farm. At least that was what Jensen thought. 

“Would you help me, Jen? Would you help me spread the word?”

Jensen considers this, “I’ll tell anyone who comes in my shop, alright?”

***

Jensen is regretting the words the moment people start wandering into his shop, it’s even worse than the week before. Apparently Jared made a sign-up sheet for everyone who was willing to help. And of course he left it on Jensen’s counter. People were still coming into his shop to hear him out, but no they had a reason too. 

So far Martin has volunteered to help color the posters, so had the majority of the local high school. Mr. Chuck, from the bakery offered to make some treats for the party. And Mr. Neal from the liquor store offered his beverages for half price. 

Jensen was honestly amazed how many people were willing to help and how enthusiastic the whole town was about the party. Maybe Jared was right, maybe this was just what the people in this town needed, a chance to forget the troubles they were having. 

Jensen can’t help but smile at the thought of the whole town coming together. It showed the brotherhood between the people living here. And if Jensen was honest with himself, he was proud of that. Proud that he could count on his neighbor. He knew that in the city it was each for his own. 

“What are you smiling about?” Jensen looks up at the voice, smile growing bigger when he sees who it is.

“Mom!” he says, before moving to hug her, “what are you doing here?”

“Jared said we would be decorating the posters for the dance here today.”

Jensen scowls; he never gave permission for this. The last thing he wanted was a shop full of adolescents on the floor of his shop, coloring posters. It was the last straw after having people wander into his shop all week. Jensen had to admit that it had been good for business; he’d made more profit this week than he did last month. 

“Come on, Jensen, don’t be like that. I brought your old coloring pencils, knew I kept those around for a reason.”

Jensen doesn’t stop scowling, not when his whole shop is packed with a couple of grown-ups sitting on the floor coloring like they don’t have a care in the world. Like they don’t have anything better to do than sit on the ground playing like a couple of kindergarteners. 

“Come on, Jensen,” Martin says, “try it, it’s actually fun.”

Jensen is amazed to find that Martin was right. And by the time Jared comes back from his hamburger run Jensen is on the floor in his shorts and a tank top, having lost his overall because of the heat. He’s giddy with it and hardly notices when Jared comes back.

“Where is Jen?” is the first thing Jared asks and Jensen raises his hand without thinking about it. 

Jared’s gaze travels over the crowd, eyes widening when they find Jensen, but Jared doesn’t say anything, just starts handing out the burgers. The moment he is done he takes his place next to Jensen, taking away the effect the whole coloring in had on Jensen. Jared’s thigh brushes Jensen and Jensen moves away from the other man. They repeat this process a couple of times before Jared leans in to him.

“You might want to be a bit more careful, Martin might think you’re hitting on him.” Jared says.

Jensen looks next to him and sees that Martin is indeed very close. He over-balances the other way, stumbling into Jared, causing the other man to laugh.

“Not so rough, Jen,” he yells, causing everyone to look their way, amused. 

Jensen sends heated glares Jared’s way before deciding his equilibrium is gone and he should go do something useful. 

It’s late afternoon when the posters are done and the high schoolers arrive to distribute them around the adjoining towns. Jensen watches as the girls fawn over Jared, obviously interested in him. It fills Jensen with an irrational anger. Sure, he knows Jared is hot and it annoys him that others see it too. Until now Jared had only had eyes for him but now he was giving the girls his full attention. 

Jensen is cleaning his shop by the time Jared has sent the girls on their way. He moves to Jensen’s side, helping him clean up the store. 

“I thought it was a nice day,” Jared says, “you seemed to have fun.”

When Jensen ignores him, Jared continues, “You really seemed to have let yourself go today, Jensen, it was nice to see you relax for a change.”

Jensen glares at him, “It seems I wasn’t the only one letting himself go. You seemed to enjoy the attention you were getting.”

Jared smiles at him, “What?”

“Nothing,” Jensen says, knowing deep down inside he was being irrational and unfair. 

“No, this isn’t nothing,” Jared says, moving closer, surprise dawning on his face as he seems to realize what is going on,” Oh my god, Jen, you’re jealous.”

“No, I’m not,” Jensen says, turning away from Jared - the other man didn’t need to see the blush on his face.

“You are,” Jared says, walking up behind Jensen, “you are jealous of some high school girls. Don’t worry, Jensen. I only have eyes for you.”

Jensen turns around, coming face to face with Jared, “Well, that isn’t really true now, is it? Those girls got plenty of your attention.”

Jared growls before bending down, lips crushing down on Jensen’s. Jensen moans into the kiss, leaning against Jared’s body, feeling how strong the other man is, how easily he holds up Jensen as his knees grow weak from the kiss.  
And it’s not like Jensen has never been kissed before, hell, this isn’t even his first kiss with Jared. But this kiss is so much different from all the other kisses he shared before. It isn’t possessive, instead it speaks of devotion and maybe even love. Jensen whimpers and tries to follow when Jared pulls away.

“You do not have to be jealous, Jensen,” Jared whispers against his lips, before turning around and walking out of his store. 

Jensen is left standing there, fingers touching his lips which are still tingling from Jared’s kiss.

 

***

Jensen scowls when Jared comes into his shop the next day, he’s in the middle of sweeping his store. With everything going on with the summer dance, Jensen felt like he was behind on everything. His flowers needed his love and care today and he had planned to work in the greenhouse the whole day. 

“Jensen,” Jared says when Jensen doesn’t acknowledges him.

Jensen looks up to find Jared staring at him question on his eyes. He walks over to Jensen and touches his wrist. Jensen can’t help the shiver that runs over his back and the touch and he closes his eyes in an attempt to regain control. When Jensen opens his eyes again Jared is smirking at him.

“I’m gonna get you to give into me,” Jared whispers close to his ear.

Jensen shiver again cursing the effect the man has on him. 

“I’m going to be in the back of the store the whole day Jared. I need to tend to my flowers. So even if you stayed in here you wouldn’t be able to bother me.” Jensen says putting down the broom and walking to the back of the store, “I assume you can let yourself out,” he says before walking into his green house.

He has always loved his green house, and he really could use this time to get his head on straight. The last couple of days had ruffled his feathers.  
He focuses on his babies, cutting them were they have grown too big and spray them where they need it. Plant new seeds in the empty spots. It was a nice mundane work.

By the end of the day Jensen feels a soft pull in his muscles from all the work he has done. He’s a bit surprised that he hasn’t been disturbed all day. He’s smiling softly when he enters his shop again, smile chancing in a confused wobble when he sees Jared standing in the middle of it sweeping his floor. 

“Jared?” he asks confused.

The other man turns around broom in hand smile on his face and Jensen is hit again by how gorgeous he is. 

“Hi Jensen, I hope you don’t mind? I put some orders down on that notepad on the counter,” he says pointing to said counter.

Jensen frowns at Jared, “What? How? Why?”

Jared smirks, “You seemed a bit on edge this morning. And you said you’re babies needed tending to. I just figured out I’d help. Everyone who came into the shop today seemed to understand, they said they could get their flowers tomorrow. There is just one big order for a wedding, Mrs. Johns kid, she said you’d know what to do.” 

Jensen just continues to stare at him. Jared did that for him? Just to be nice? Jared wasn’t wrong, he needed this day and it was nice of the other man to think of him. 

“Thanks,” Jensen says.

Jared just shrugs and Jensen thinks he might be blushing a little, “Have dinner with me.”

Jensen smiles, “come on up, I’ll cook us something.”

Jensen expect Jared to make another move during dinner but the other man keeps surprising him. They eat dinner talking about the day, Jensen tells Jared about his flower and the new seeds he’s planted. Also he tell about the flowers for the wedding, about the traditions and the way Mrs. Johns has actually been planning this wedding since her son was born. Jared tells him about all his plans for the dance. The neighbor towns had already reacted enthusiastically. 

“We’re selling tickets at the local markets over there,” Jared says smiling.

They finish eating and Jensen is surprised when he finds himself enjoying Jared’s company. 

“I have to go,” Jared says after they’ve had coffee, “I have an early day tomorrow.”

Jensen nods standing up ,walking Jared out. Jared hugs him close and Jensen has to admit he’s disappointed that Jared doesn’t even try to kiss him again. 

“I’m going to be busy the next week, “Jared says at the door, “I’m not going to be able to come in as much,” he says.

Jensen scowl automatically.

Jared smirks, “I’m just telling you so you won’t miss me,” he says with a wink before he opens the door to leave.

***

 

It’s true Jensen hardly sees Jared the next week. Jared does come into his shop everyday or he leaves a note on Jensen’s door. Normally Jensen would be pissed, because the note is in sight of everyone and there are enough rumors going around. But it is nice to know that Jared thinks about him and that the other man is alright.  
Jensen finds himself missing Jared’s company.

He’s mulling this over on his way to his weekly lunch with his parents. 

“Hey honey how was your week,” his mom asks when he sits down.

“Mom I saw you at the poster thing remember?” Jensen says laughing.

His mom shrugs smiling softly, “you and Jared seemed to have fun.”

Jensen smiles, he knows his mother just wants the best for him. And she thinks Jared is, he can’t help that she does. He decided that he should just let his mother think what she wants. She knows that there isn’t anything going on between him and Jared. She just wants there to be.

“We have fun mom, but as friends,” Jensen says smiling.

Despite Jared still pushing all of Jensen’s buttons and making him feel angry at frustrated at times. But lately Jared was a nice person to talk to and he had some good ideas even if Jensen didn’t always agreed with him.

“Yeah we’re sure are going to miss him when he’s gone,” his mom says.

Jensen frowns, he hadn’t thought about that for a while, but of course Jared was going back to the city eventually. It was hard to believe that the man had only been back in this town, Jensen’s life for three weeks. His mom just looks at him with a small smile on her lips, like she knew something he didn’t.

***

Jensen doesn’t hear anything from Jared the next day. At first he is concerned that something might have happened, but then he realizes that he would have heard if something did happen. So he gets angry and frustrated again. He’s ready to start ignoring Jared again by the time he sees Jared.

When Jensen comes down in the morning the next day, Jared is sleeping in his car in front of Jared’s shop. Jensen scowls, opening the door to his store. He wants to wake Jared up and demand where the other man was yesterday but he forces himself to do his normal morning routine.

Of course he tells himself his stoop really needs some sweeping. He slowly sweeps everything towards Jared’s car. Jared looks awful, dark circles under his eyes. Jensen wonders what could have kept him up so long that he looks this haggard. 

Jensen stands there, sweeping for fifteen minutes when Jared slowly opens his eyes and looks at Jensen.

“Now that is a sight to wake up to,” he murmurs.

Jensen scoffs, taking the broom inside. Jared follows him a second later, groaning a bit. 

“I shouldn’t have slept in my car,” Jared says, “My muscles are killing me.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t do activities that make you that tired,” Jensen says bitterly.

Jared’s eyebrows rise at the bitchiness of Jensen’s words but he doesn’t say anything, he just sits on the chair Jensen placed in the corner of his shop. Jensen works on his books a bit. He needs to keeps his finances in order which he had been neglecting since his life got turned upside down by Jared Padalecki. He also doesn’t want to acknowledge Jared’s presence.  
He hears Jared shuffle, though, and he should have known that the other man was too stubborn to just leave. He hasn’t left Jensen alone ever since he came here, why would he start now?

“Where were you yesterday?” Jensen can’t help himself, he has to know.

“I was helping Sandy, she was having a really hard time and they needed me to be there,” Jared says like it is no big deal.

Jensen thinks it is a big deal he told Jensen. Jared told Jensen that he was interested in him and maybe Jensen should have know better. But the last couple of days made Jensen reconsider everything he thought about Jared. Jensen had grown to like the man, but his absence and him admitted to have stayed the night with a married woman, made Jensen reconsider. He doesn’t react despite everything; he just glares long and hard at Jared.

“I have to tell you, Jensen, it was magical. I mean it’s not like I’ve never done it before but every single time I do it… Jensen, it’s just amazing.”

Jensen scowls at him, “And what did just Justin, Sandy’s husband say?”

“Oh, he was happy I was there to help, he knew it was too much work for him alone so they called me. Really Jen, I wished you had been there.”

Jensen stands up so fast he pushes his chair over, looking at Jared with a mix of amazement and anger. How sick was the other man?

“Are you insane!” he asks, “You’re telling me you wished I was there watching whatever you were doing?”

Jared levels Jensen with a serious look before slowly moving towards him. Jensen widens his stance, getting ready to punch Jared if the bastard even thought about touching him.

“What I was doing, Jensen, was delivering a baby. ‘Cause that is what doctors do,” Jared says calmly.

Jensen is in too much shock to actually punch Jared when the man grabs both his arms, like he is going to shake him. Then the words Jared just spoke sink in and Jensen decided that punching him would be unfair and uncalled for. And probably a bit insane. 

“Look, Jensen,” Jared says, moving a bit closer to Jensen, “I find this possessive jealousy thing really endearing but we are not actually dating because you’re refusing to. You can’t expect me to not look at other people, Jen.”

Jensen looks at him. And yes Jared was right, but Jensen had no control over his emotion. Well not when it came to Jared, normally Jensen had great control of his emotion. He was just really passionate about Jared. Always had been.

“Jensen?” Jared asks when Jensen doesn’t react apart from blinking his eyes.

Jensen blinks his eyes again before surging forward kissing Jared passionately. Jared moans softly like he wasn’t expecting Jensen to jump him. Jensen just wraps his arms around Jared’s neck pulling him closer, trying to deepen the kiss. Jared warps his arms around Jensen’s waits, carefully putting his hands on Jensen’s ass. Jensen groans kissing his way down Jared’s neck, enjoying the way Jared tastes, the way his heart rate speeds up. Jensen feels powerful, knowing he is doing this to Jared. 

He tries to gracefully drop to his knees, knowing he’s probably failing miserably. He smiles up at Jared sheepishly. 

“Jensen,” Jared groans dropping to his knees, “Jensen,” he repeats kissing Jensen passionately, “Jensen Jensen Jensen,” amazed like he doesn’t believe this is really happening.

Jared kisses him trying to pull him closer. Jared rips open Jensen’s overall whispering, “I hate that damn thing, makes it impossible to see your body.”

“You want everybody to see my body?” Jensen asks breathlessly as he struggles to get out his tank top. 

Jared growls against Jensen neck biting softly making Jensen moan.

“No scrap that, I love that thing. Now only I get to see your body.” 

Jensen closes his eyes enjoying Jared’s caresses. Hand on the back of Jared’s head holding it in place as Jared’s starts sucking on his nipple. 

Things are getting pretty heated when the bell from the door shops rings. Jensen freezes trying to pull together his overall, which Jared ripped apart literally. Jared acts fast getting up and guiding Jared underneath the counter with his foot. 

“Hey Burt,” Jensen hears Jared greet.

He is amazed how fast the guy has his voice and breathing under control. Then he realizes the absurdity of the situation. Jared was hiding him so that no-one would see that they were about to have sex. Even though the other man had been feeding the rumors every time he could. 

“Where is Jensen?” Burt asks.

Jensen sees Jared feet fidget before he answers, “he needed to change, I think he ripped his overall.”

Jensen almost reaches over to squeeze Jared’s leg at the teasing comment that was obviously meant for him. He only stops mid reach realizing how playful and out of character the move would have been. Jared probably would have fainted in shock. Then Burt would have had a heart attack when he went to see what scared Jared this much, discovering Jensen half dressed underneath the counter. 

“I heard you were leaving today,” Burt says and Jensen freezes.

Jared was leaving? Today? God Jensen was so stupid. Of course Jared just came in to have one last try to get Jensen to sleep with him. And Jensen was stupid enough to almost give in to him. 

“Yeah, I was just saying goodbye to Jensen. Don’t worry about it Burt, I’ll be back for the dance.”

Jensen sits on the ground stunned, willing himself not to cry. Jared was leaving. But hey he didn’t have to worry, he was going to come back for the dance. Jensen leans back, banging his head on the counter, god he was stupid. 

When the bell rings again Jensen takes a deep breath getting ready to face Jared again. Jared smiles sheepishly at Jensen.

“There is no way we can continue this?” 

Jensen flings the first thing he gets his hands on, which is a mouse trap. It doesn’t actually do any damage, Jensen doesn’t know if he’s disappointed or happy about that. But Jared looks hurt none the less.

“You’re leaving?” Jensen asks in a small voice.

Jared’s face changes, closes off, “I have to get back to work sometime.”

“Leave,” Jensen says coldly, trying keep his dignity which is hard because he is sitting underneath his own counter with half an overall on. 

“Jensen,” Jared asks pleading in his voice, “I’m not leaving right now. We still have some time together.”

“Seriously? Jared? We still have some time together?”

Jared smiles sadly at him, “Jensen please don’t so this,” Jared says crouching down hand reaching out to touch Jensen.

Jensen shakes his head backing up against his counter, “no, you’re gonna leave. Just leave!”

Jared gets up, “I’m not going to come to you again Jen. If you want me you’re going to have to come to me.” He says voice cold. 

When Jensen looks up he doesn’t even recognize the carefree Jared he knows. And he almost shivers in fear when cold eyes meet his. 

“You’re gonna miss me Jen,” Jared repeats and Jensen wants to laugh at him but all he does is scoff as Jared leave his store.

Finally, Jared left, Jensen got what he wanted. Only now he wasn’t so sure it that was what he wanted. 

***

Jensen goes on with his live as if Jared never came to town. It exactly the way it was before the other man disrupted it, only now it feel empty. His shop is to quiet and he has to much time to think. And every time someone comes into his shop to buy a ticket to the summer dance, Jensen is reminded of Jared. Jensen hates how much he’s grown to like the other man. It’s sad how Jensen had gotten used to Jared in his live, how much he wanted the other man to stay around. 

He doesn’t let it get him down though. He’ll get over Jared, he’s sure about that. He goes about his usual business.

And after a week he goes to lunch with his mother. His dad isn’t there yet, he was still working on his land. His mother is waiting in the kitchen for him.

“Are you alright Jensen?” his mother asks. 

“yeah why?” Jensen asks.

“because Jensen,” his mother says taking his hand in both hers, “you’ve been glaring at that cup of coffee for half an hour now.” 

Jensen just shakes his head, he doesn’t want to talk about it. He had this conversation all week. People telling him he must be missing Jared and that it was a shame the man couldn’t stay.

“You know almost everybody asked him to stay,” his mom remarks.

Jensen nods, almost everybody did. This town needed a new doctor for when Dr. Kane retired but apparently Jared had said no to everyone. 

“Maybe the right person hasn’t asked him yet,” his mom add giving Jensen an pointed look. 

Jensen doesn’t say anything, Jared wasn’t going to stay just because someone asked him to. Jared wasn’t going to stay period. He wants to tell his mother this but his throat seems to have clogged up. He will get over this, Jensen knows this. He got over his stupid crush on Jared once, he will get over it again.

“Mom he never would have stayed, why would I have asked him to stay?”

“Well Jensen love can make people do crazy things,” his mom says knowingly.

“He’s not in love mom,” Jensen says, trying to convince his mom how ridiculous she sounded. 

“Maybe not but that wasn’t why I said it, I was giving you a reason why you should have asked him to stay,” his mother says smiling sadly at Jensen.

Jensen frowns, he wasn’t in love with Jared. Sure he missed him and he wished Jared would have stayed. But he isn’t in love with the man, was he? He looks at him mom with surprise.

Her smile falters as realization dawns on her face, “you didn’t know?” she asks, “Jensen how can you not realize you are in love with the man.”

Jensen frowns at her, he has never been in love before how could he have known? 

“Come on Jensen,” his mom says grabbing his hand, “you talk about him all the time, even if it’s to complain about him half the time. Whenever we talk about something else you always steer the conversation to him.”

Jensen sits back and thinks about it. He guesses that is true, but the man can get on his nerves sometimes and he needed to tell someone. 

“He- I ,” Jensen says, “he’s just on my mind a lot.”

“Jensen honey, that’s love,” his mom says.

Huh, now Jensen was feeling stupid, how could he have missed the fact that he was in love with Jared? He was jealous every time he even though Jared was with someone else. He had kissed Jared and was upset when he heard the other man was leaving town. 

God Jensen was so stupid.

***

“Good morning Jensen,” Jensen looks up to see Martin walk into his store.

Jensen does smile at the man, but for the first time in his live he has to put effort into it. He knows he has been gloomy the last couple of day and he is trying to better himself. He was getting tired of getting the pitying looks.

“How is my order doing?”

Jensen smiles at the flimsy excuse, at least the man came up with one. Jensen had enough ‘costumers’ coming in just to ask how he was doing. Like they are expecting him to crumble ever day now. Like hell Jensen was going to. 

“Nice try Martin, you know I always come though. Besides we still have a day right?” Jensen says winking.

Martin nods, “you’re right Jen, as always but I heard that you were thinking of not coming tonight.”

Jensen scowls at the old man, he’s been doing that a lot lately, scowling at people. He’d sworn he had better manners than that. 

“Jensen it’s alright you know? People can see you are hurting. I honestly think Jared is an idiot for not pursuing you more. But don’t you think it’s time for you to come out of your shell. Have a little fun Jensen. I might be an old man but I still know how it goes.”

Jensen frowns, “I don’t even know how to dance,” he murmers.

Martin laughs, “that’s alright, I have hears of practice. I’ll dance with you.”

Jensen just grumbles as martin leave the shop, yelling one more, “just come” at Jensen.  
The man was right though, Jensen could use a distraction. Hell this dance might be a good thing, even if he thought it was bull shit in the beginning.

***

Jensen looks into his mirror pushing the hair from his forehead. It was time to cut it again, it was falling on his forehead now it he didn’t put gel in it. He reaches for his comb and the gel. He wants to look the best for tonight. He wanted to enjoy himself. 

When he is done in the bathroom doing his hair he looks at the clothes he picked out for himself for tonight. It was a nice pair of jeans with a dark blue button down his mother took with her when she went to the city. Jensen never wore it, never had an occasion to. But now he wanted to look good for the dance and he decided that there wasn’t ever going to be a better opportunity. 

He sighs putting on the clothes, who was he kidding? He was hoping he’d run into Jared. What he was going to do when he saw Jared he didn’t know yet. He just knew that he wanted to look his best.

When Jensen arrives at the party there are already a lot of people on the dance floor. Jensen smiles when he sees all the people in the town dancing around like teenagers. He never thought the people in this town could let their hair down like this.

He searches the crowd for Jared, but the other man is nowhere to be found. Jensen shrugs decided to be having a great time despite everything. 

“Hey you came!” Martin says walking up to Jensen with his wife Suze on his arm. 

Jensen smiles softly at them while nodding.

“How are you doing honey?” Suze asks touching his arm and Jensen feels like crying just from the small comforting gesture.

“Oh come on Suze, leave the guy alone. Also I promised him a dance,” Martin says.

Jensen looks at the other man in amazement, of course the man promised him but Jensen never expected  
Martin to go through with that. He stands stiffly in Martins hold.

The man laughs, “come on Jensen relax! Have fun, forget about what other people think.”

And Jensen does, he forgets about what he should do and relaxes in Martins grip. Lets the other man move them around the dance floor.

“See just let me guide you,” Martins says with a soft smile on his face.

They dance two dances together before Suze cuts in. And Jensen leaves the floor with a smile. But Jensen doesn’t stand around at the side line for long. He asked to dance by some dark haired guy. Jensen enjoys himself for a great deal of the time.

He dance with a lot of people, but there are two guys he dances with more than once. Jensen doesn’t know them and when he talks to them he learns they are from another town an came in to show support. One of the two, Misha? Is twirling him around and mid twirl he sees a familiar face. H twirls again coming face to face with hazel eyes, Jared. Jensen is taken aback by the dark glare he gets from the other man. The joy and mockery he always sees in Jared’s eyes whenever he talked to the other man was no longer there.

“Are you alright love,” Misha asks.

Jensen gives him a small smile before he excuses himself to get something to drink. He needs sometime to steady himself, he didn’t expect seeing Jared would have this much of an effect on him but it does. His heart skipped a beat the moment he recognized the man. He wished he was in Jared’s arms that moment, instead of Misha’s. Jensen had to face the truth, he was in love with Jared Padalecki, despite the fact that he didn’t want to be.

“Jensen.” 

Jensen turns around seeing Jared standing there, a dark look on his face.

“We’re dancing,” Jared says grabbing Jensen arm and pulling him on the dance floor.

Jensen wants to object but once he looks up at Jared, feeling the other man’s body against his own he is unable to resist. He decided than rather resisting Jared he was going to follow the other mans lead. He folds his own body against Jared, sighing softly at the feeling of Jared against him. 

“You’re making this hard for me Jensen,” Jared says against Jensen’s hair.

Jensen shivers pushing even closer to Jared, bodies molding against each other. Moving with the music, only Jensen can’t really hear the music any more. It’s like the only things in the world right now are Jared and him. He closes his eyes breathing in Jared smell. 

“I wanted to stay away,” Jared whispers and Jensen tightens his grip.

Jared sighs at the song ends, “ask me to stay,” Jared asks eyes serious. 

Jensen frowns at him, still feeling a bit dazed by the dance and the closeness. 

Jared’s eyes harden, “thought so, just stay away from that dark haired man.”

Jensen frowns, “who Misha?” 

Jared doesn’t answer, he just pulls away from Jensen with a small smile on his lips. And turns around leaving Jensen confused, wondering what the hell had just happened. 

***

Jensen feels amazingly well by the time he goes home. He’s been on the dance floor all night. Mostly with Tom, because Jared had told him to stay away from Misha. And even thought Jensen didn’t understand why Jared didn’t want him to dance with Misha, he decided that Jared probably had more experience with stuff like that. Not that Jensen was still a virgin but the two men Jensen had dated could hardly make him experienced. 

Jensen is smiling to himself when he arrives at his apartment. It seemed that this night was what this town needed. 

“Hey beautiful,” Jensen hears and he turns around to see Tom smiling at him.

Jensen smiles politely at Tom while rummaging through his pockets trying to figure out where the hell he left his keys.

“Hey Tom shouldn’t you be on your way home now?” Jensen asks knowing Tom has to drive more than an hour before he’s home.

Tom shakes his head smile before stepping closer pressing Jensen to the door and Jensen starts to panic. Tom is pushing his pelvic against Jensen, and Jensen does know what that means despite his lack of expedience. He pressed himself flat against the door, trying to get as far away as he can from the other man. Tom leans in closer breathing in Jensen’s face and for one moment Jensen’s freezes. Then he pushes Tom away and watches the man stumble. Drunk, Jensen thinks, harmless.

Before Jensen has the change to turn around there is a loud crash and Tom is on the ground with Jared on top of him. 

“Jared,” Jensen says, “Jared stop please.” 

Jared does, getting of the other man walking towards Jensen breathing harshly.

“I thought I told you to stay away from him,” Jared says pointing at Tom.

Jensen shakes his head, feeling safe that Jared is here. His legs feel unstable and he lets himself fall back against his door hand on his heart. He finds his keys with his other hand, of course he find them now!

“You told me to stay away from Misha,” Jensen says smiling with relieve .

Jared shakes his head, “No it was him I warned you about. He was looking at you and believe me Jensen he wanted things from you, you don’t want to give him. Not casually anyway.”

Jensen frowns at him.

“He wanted you Jensen!” Jared shouts, “he wanted you sexually. He had that look in his eyes. You might be innocent enough to not see it but I do. I have looked at people that way and, Jensen you deserve more.” He finishes with a whisper.

He wants to pull Jared close, hug him just to feel him. Feels the need to be close to the other man, to feel like he did when they were dancing. Instead he just stares at the man in amazement.  
Jared grumbles taking the keys out of Jensen hand and opening the door, pushing Jensen inside. When they are inside Jared pushes him towards the stairs.  
Jensen struggles, wants to demand knowing what is going on, but something tells him it’s better to just go with the flow. Jared is looking at him seriously as they both move to sit down on the couch.

“Jensen,” Jared starts but Jensen cuts in by leaning forward and kissing Jared, mimicking the kiss Jared gave him almost four months ago when he came up for a drunken visit. 

Jensen knows he should talk to Jared, probably tell the other man how he feels. But he has trouble even admitting it to himself let alone tell Jared that he’s in love. All he can do is press his own lips to Jared, pressing closer to the other man. 

“Jensen,” Jared says kissing his way down Jensen neck sucking softly at his pulse point making Jensen moan, “Jensen,” he moans again pulling Jensen closer to him, “what you do to me Jensen, you don’t even know. Making me crazy.” 

Jensen just moans closing his eyes pulling Jared so that they’re both laying on the couch. Suddenly Jensen is afraid, of course this isn’t the first time he’s done this but Jared is much more experienced that he is. But Jared is leaving, this is probably the only time he can do this with Jared, he will never have this change with again. Jensen feels sad at that though, but if this is the only thing he can get from Jared he’s going to enjoy every single moment of it. 

“Jensen?” Jared questions.

Jensen stiffens, slowly pulling away from Jared. 

“I should eh,” he says feeling uncomfortable, “you want something to drink,” he asks standing up and brushing off his clothes, “I think I’m getting something to drink, yeah I’m having some whine.” Jensen says as he moved towards the kitchen.

“Yeah you do that.” Jared says softly.

Jensen walks to the kitchen, whine was great, just what he needed to lose the edge. It was what they did in the movies. He flicks on the light in the kitchen, smiling to himself as he fill two glasses with whine. He looks at himself in the mirror, smiling. He flicks out the light when he leaves, the click is almost enough to cover the sound of the door closing, almost.

***

Jensen is angry at first, pissed off that Jared left him just like that. Then the realization that he is probably never going to see Jared again hits him and he doesn’t get out of bed for a week. He knows it is pathetic and his flowers are withering away but he doesn’t have the energy to leave his bed. After that week Jensen decides he needs to move on with his live. When he makes his first trip downstairs to inspect the damages he find his mom cleaning his shop. He rushes towards her and welcomes the comforting hug she gives him.

“Oh honey,” she says.

Jensen doesn’t even try to hide how he feels nor does he pretend he doesn’t need his mothers comfort. He feels more safe and loved in his mothers arm than he ever did. As he hiccups and sobs out his pain about losing something he never thought he had, love. 

“He just left mom,” he says into her neck. 

“I know honey, I know,” his mom his mom says rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

When Jensen has calmed down his mother makes a cup of tea, looking Jensen in the eye. And Jensen sees just how stubborn the woman is, he’s never seen this side of her. 

“Why didn’t you ask him to stay Jensen?” his mom asks.

What can he say to that? Because he was afraid. Because he didn’t want Jared to have all the control. Because Jared would have gotten bored with him eventually and dumped him anyway? He can’t admit that, at least not out loud. 

“I was scared mom,” he says hoping his answer is enough for her. 

His mother nods, “I know honey, but you know. Love is scary.”

Jensen takes a deep calming breath, collecting himself. It was time to go on with his live.

“So Cross’s anniversary is in a week,” Jensen says walking around his shop.

“I saw on your calendar,” his mom says nodding.

“I have a lot to do,” Jensen says not looking at his mother as he starts to riffle though his stuff. 

His mom has kept the shop clean and the plants are alive but nothing had been cut or weeded. His place needed a lot of TLC. Hell Jensen needed to step up a gear if he wanted to have everything ready for Martin’s anniversary which was five days from now.

“Visit me when you’re done at Martin’s Jensen, you missed our weekly lunch,” his mother says before leaving the shop.

Jensen nods to himself, before walking to his greenhouse to do some work.

***  
Jensen works his ass off but he has all the flowers arranged the day of Cross’s anniversary. His shop has been blessedly quiet the whole week, Jensen suspects his mother has asked everyone to leave him a bit. Even if he’s a bit upset by the whole town knowing he is upset, he is happy that everyone seems to understand and give him some space.

He feel immensely proud the day of Cross’s anniversary, he has everything done and he didn’t have a breakdown like he had the week before. He delivers the flowers himself, just like he promised. Martin is the one to open the door and the old man helps him place the bouquets. He doesn’t see anyone else at the house and he is thankful for that.

“It’s a great day,” Martin tells him when he sees Jensen looking around, “Suze took everyone outside towards the garden.”

Jensen nods putting down the last bouquet.

“Happy anniversary Martin,” Jensen says when they are at the door. 

“Thank you Jensen,” Martin says shaking his hand, the man doesn’t let go immediately and leans in to whisper, “You’ll be alright Jensen, only a few strong men in this town and you are one of them.”

Jensen actually feels a bit better when he get into his truck to go to his mother for lunch.

***

His mother has enough food for lunch to feed a small orphanage and Jensen knows she expects him to eat it all. He has to admit he hadn’t eaten a lot the passing two weeks and it wouldn’t hurt to get some decent food in him. 

They are talking about how they are feeling when the twister alarm goes off. Jensen and his mom look at each other in shook before his mother rushes to turn on the radio just as his dad comes walking in.

“It grounded over at Nickolas’s farm,” his dad says rushing in, “It’s on his way to Cross farm.”

Jensen nods knowing his dad has connections with the NWS, “who called it in?”

Allen look thoughtful for a moment, “that Padalecki kid,” and Jensen’s world stops.

***

 

Alan has to stop Jensen from going out into the storm to find Jared. But the moment the alarm fades Jensen is in his car on his way to Cross’s farm, his dad in the car with him. Rain is pouring down and Jensen can hardly see, window wipers going full speed. And all he can think, Jared is there, Jared might be hurt. Hurry hurry hurry. 

“It’s here, right after the corner,” his dad says.

Jensen is confused for one moment. Normally he would see a great shed, that was his recognition point. But then he realizes that the twister must have blown it away. He takes the turn to the driveway, mentally preparing himself for the destruction that he might see. 

There is one man, standing in the pouring rain, moving the debris. Jensen rushes out of the car, Jared looks up the moment the car door slams.

Jensen feels relieve rush over him, like a wave, making him weak in the knees. Jared is alright. Sure he’s dirty from the debris and had blood running down his face but he’s standing and breathing and, Jensen breaks down starts crying on the spot. Jared rushes to his side the moment the first sob leaves him. 

“shh Jen it’s alright,” Jared shushes.

They must make quite a pair, standing in the pouring rain. Jensen sobbing into Jared already socked though shirt. But Jensen can’t help it, Jared is alright, Jared is here. Jensen has to tell him, has to demand him not to leave. When Jensen opens his mouth to speak however all that comes out are sobs and more tears.

“Damn it Jen, you’ve picked one hell of a time to do this,” Jared whispers squeezing Jensen neck but pulling him closer none the less. 

Jensen steps away realizing with a flash where he is and what is going on. When he looks around most of the people of this town are there. 

“what?” Jensen asks whipping his face, tears soon being replaced by rain.

“They’re all in the basement, the whole Cross family,” Jared says, “I got most of the debris off but I can’t lift that beam. We need machinery.”

Alan cuts in, “It will take a few hours to get it here.”

Jensen shakes his head walking towards the beam before putting his shoulders underneath it. Jared looks at him with amazement and pride in his eyes before joining him. Fifteen minutes later all the men have helped doing the impossible, and moved the beam. And the Cross’s family get out of the basement, they are all alright if not a bit disoriented but alright. Jared offers to look them all over, being a doctor and all but Jensen stops him. 

“You should let someone look at you,” he says touching the cut Jared has on his eyebrow. 

Jared smiles, “doctor remember?” he says, “It’s okay, probably need a stitch or two though.”

Jensen nods whipping Jared’s wet hair out of his face. 

“You wanna come with me,” Jared asks, “you know help me with the stitches?”

***

Jared drives them to his grandfather’s house, even when Jensen suggest that the man might have trouble seeing. When they arrive there the first thing Jared notices is the fields of daisies in from of the house. He gasps at the number of them and Jared smiles at him.

“My grandmother loved daisies, she planted them all around the house, in all closers but yellow where her favorites. When she dies my grandfather took care of them, said it was his way of keeping her close.”

Jensen nods, tearing up again just from the sweetness of it. They walk inside the house and Jensen is surprised at how beautiful it is. He looks around in amazement as Jared trails behind him. There was still a woman’s touch to the house even thought Mrs. Padalecki died ten years before her husband did. It was clear that Mr. Padalecki kept house the way his wife wanted it. 

“I’m going to go up stairs, do the stitches,” Jared says, “I might have something that fits you, I’ll take it with me when I’m done okay?” 

“I thought you said you needed my help,” Jensen says looking up from an old photo of Jared. 

Even as a toddler he looked mischievous.

“I lied,” Jared says simply before disappearing up stairs.

Jensen goes to the kitchen and starts making coffee, just to have something to do. He knows Jared is giving him this time, to collect his thoughts maybe even leave if he wanted to. But Jensen isn’t going anywhere. He is staying right here, waiting for Jared. He has had his time without the other man and he didn’t care to repeat it.

When Jared comes down he look pleasantly surprised to find Jensen at his kitchen table. Jensen all of a sudden feel nervous again, just from Jared’s eyes on him.

“I made some coffee, in case you want some,” he says standing up to fill a cup for Jared.

Jared stops him, shaking his head softly. He walks up to Jensen, hand moving to hold Jensen’s head, stroke his face. Jensen leans into the touch closing his eyes. Jared bends down, his lips meeting Jensen in a soft kiss. Jensen moans softly at the sweet cares of Jared’s lips against his own. 

“Please stay,” he blurts out the moment Jared pulls away.

Jared looks at him with soft eyes, shining love, he strokes his thumb under Jensen’s eyes. 

“For how long,” Jared asks voice sounding raspy full of emotion.

“For as long as you’ll have me.”

He knows to anyone else it might sound subservient, maybe even pathetic. But Jensen knows Jared wants him forever. Just like he knows he could never leave the other man. And Jared says just that, forever as they move upstairs together


End file.
